cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Krige
Alice Krige (1954 - ) Film Deaths *''Ghost Story (Cuento de fantasmas)'' (1981) [Eva Galley/Alma Mobley]: Drowned after four men put her in a car and roll it into a lake (thinking she's already dead from an accidental blow on the head); we only see her face pressed against the window after she regains consciousness as the car sinks. She appears as a ghost throughout the film, appearing either normal or decomposed depending on what suits her purposes. *''Sleepwalkers (Stephen King's Sleepwalkers)'' (1992) [Mary Brady]: Burned to death when she bursts into flames after being attacked by a pack of cats. (Her character is a supernatural being with a vulnerability to cats, which explains the seeming non sequitur of that description.) *''Institute Benjamenta, or This Dream People Call Human Life'' (1995) [Lisa Benjamenta]: Dies (off-screen) of despair and loneliness. Her body is shown afterwards during her funeral and being carried away. *''Star Trek: First Contact (1996)'' [The Borg Queen]: Destroyed when Brent Spiner pulls her into a cloud of chemical mist, dissolving all her organic components; her remaining robotic "brain" is killed when Patrick Stewart snaps its "spine." (The character was reconstituted in the Star Trek: Voyager TV series, though the part was played by Susannah Thompson until the final episode Endgame, when Alice returned to the role.) (Thanks to Dan) *''Twilight of the Ice Nymphs'' (1997) [Zephyr Eccles]: Crushed to death when a statue falls on her, after she challenges it to "kill me or free me." *''Reign of Fire'' (2002) [Karen Abercromby]: Crushed to death in an elevator when a dragon attacks. (Thanks to William) *''Lonely Hearts (Lonely Hearts Killers)'' (2006) [Janet Long]: Bludgeoned with a hammer by Salma Hayek while Alice is making love with Jared Leto, then dismembered with a saw by Salma. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Eric) *''Silent Hill'' (2006) [Christabella]: Impaled and torn in half by Jodelle Ferland's "living" barbed wire. (Thanks to Matt, Eugene, Dominique and TravellingMan) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) [Morgana le Fay]: Destroyed with a Tesla coil by Jay Baruchel. TV Deaths *''The Professionals: Operation Susie'' (1982) [Diana Molner]: Shot to death. (Thanks to Shoot2Kill) *''Ladykiller'' (1992; TV movie) [May Packard]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the chest. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Star Trek: Voyager: Endgame (2001)'' [The Borg Queen]: Destroyed in an explosion when her space station explodes after assimilating the future version of Kate Mulgrew. (Although the character had been seemingly destroyed and brought back several times, since this was the last episode, we can probably consider it her final death.) (Thanks to Neil) *''Deadwood: Something Very Expensive (2005)'' [Maddie]: Throat slashed with a straight razor by Garret Dillahunt, after she pulls a gun on him in her bordello. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Dramma Giocoso'' (2006) [Gillian Booth]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of a degenerative muscular disease, shortly after the end of the episode; she's still alive at the end of the episode, but it's established that she doesn't have long to live. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''MI-5 (A.K.A. Spooks): Episode #10.6 ''(2011) [Elena Gavrik]: Strangled in the interrogation room by her husband Jonathan Hyde after she confesses to being part of the terrorist's agenda in starting World War III. Gallery Alicekrige.jpg|Alice Krige in Twilight of the Ice Nymphs Krige, Alice Krige, Alice Krige, Alice Krige, Alice Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Nudity Category:Stage Actors Category:Producers